


Temptation

by Alahnore



Category: Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alahnore/pseuds/Alahnore
Summary: As much as he wanted him, as much as he was tempted, there would always be a part of him restrained from enjoying all Fenrich had to offer.





	Temptation

Their first skin to skin contact was lips to lips, light and testing. Warmth lingered, teasing a promise of more, but Fenrich carefully shifted away and watched his lord’s face, hoping, wanting. The next contact was cool silken glove to cheek, only further fueling his ardor when he realized Valvatorez was leaning in closer. Closer still, his gloved hand caressing over Fenrich’s cheekbone before reaching for his silvery hair to ever so affectionately pet. Fenrich felt the need to rush in and drink deep his desires, but obediently he waited, soon sweetly rewarded with another touch of Valvatorez’s lips.

This time he did not pull away. This time Fenrich didn’t instinctively repress his desire, his feeling; with permission silently granted he pressed closer to Valvatorez’s lips, kissing him harder. Hesitation from his lord made Fenrich cease his pushing, and when he relaxed Valvatorez moved further at his much slower, cooler pace. Fenrich felt like he was melting when the sensation of Valvatorez’s tongue swept over his lips; greedily he opened them, inviting the other, his heart hammering when the invitation was so graciously taken. Fingers tangled in his hair further, petting harder as Valvatorez slid himself onto Fenrich’s lap. The werewolf’s arms encircled the tiny waist, holding him in place but not pushing him closer. No, Valvatorez wanted this pace and Fenrich could respect that. Even as he felt the urge to whine when Valvatorez pulled away from their kiss far too early, Fenrich did not push. He watched the other instead, the way Valvatorez seemed almost dazed as he petted Fenrich’s hair. It was a relaxing sensation, his tail twitching.

Valvatorez leaned back a bit, red eyes half closed as he took in the image. Fenrich was both so expectant and hopeful, giving him that ardent look of devotion he often did in these sort of moments. His hand finally left Fenrich’s hair, training down his cheek and face once more, enjoying the sharper and more sculpted features. There was no denying his faithful servant was handsome; Valvatorez would happily say he thought so to anyone. In this close moment, it was only more apparent—this face that never changed, that showed such an array of emotions, that always graced him with a smile when he needed it so sorely… Fenrich’s face was more radiant than even the moon they swore upon.

He found himself leaning in close again, drawn closer to that radiance. For a moment, just before their lips connected once more, he could feel that smile. Tiny and barely perceptible, but like this there was no missing it. Valvatorez found himself enjoying the feeling of it immensely, the kiss deepening as he sought to feel more of it. To feel more of Fenrich, his dear comrade, who finally made his truest desires known. How could Valvatorez tell him no? How could he resist him, when the barriers were down and they were alone and so close? A heat was rising, drawing the smaller vampire to shift closer and Fenrich to tighten his hold around him. Valvatorez’s hand fell from Fenrich’s face, both of them soon pressed against his chest, feeling the ridges of lean muscles through his gloves. His sculpted, radiant Fenrich…

Silk-covered hands slowly trailed over Fenrich’s chest, the coolness of them only amplifying the heat it felt like. They tucked under his jacket, sliding up toward his shoulders and ever so carefully pushed the garment over. Despite Valvatorez’s slow ease, Fenrich was eager, his hold temporarily breaking so he could let the jacket fall off his arms, tossed aside and quickly forgotten. Old scars from previous battles, a previous existence before his life really begun with Valvatorez, peppered and marred his body. The vampire’s fingers sought them, found them, traced them, as their lips tried to stay pressed together. A foreign taste, strange but pleasing, kept Valvatorez sealed in the affection. The more their bodies insisted on air, the more Valvatorez insisted on keeping them locked together. Fenrich could feel heat rising to his cheeks at the mere thought of his lord never wanting to stop kissing him.

Ultimately Fenrich was released, their lips tugged apart as they both breathed in quick and ragged little breaths. Boldly the werewolf’s own hands began to run up and down Valvatorez’s back under his cloak, half-cursing the fabric and half marveling at being able to do this much. It wasn’t often Fenrich allowed himself to touch his lord; those few times were so precious and now he was allowed to do it as he pleased. A myriad of desires ran through his mind, all old dreams and fancies, coming to bloom in this moment. That pull toward Valvatorez tugged him all the harder, his heart and body aching in just waiting, even as he let himself rush in to the next kiss. His mind began to focus on the taste of his lord’s tongue, the way it caressed his own like he had been waiting just as long, just was wantonly.

Valvatorez ended that kiss earlier than expected, a small whine leaving Fenrich before he knew it. A playful smile graced his face as Valvatorez raised his hand to press his fingertips teasingly against Fenrich’s lips. Realizing it were a game, that perhaps his lord wanted to indulge in a little play, Fenrich couldn’t exactly say no. His hold loosened as he brought his own hand up to catch Valvatorez by the wrist, kissing his fingertips reverently. The playful look softened to something far more intimate, making Fenrich’s heart pound even more in his chest; the rush of blood and his heartbeat filled Fenrich’s ears. But he remembered the game, and carefully Fenrich caught the tiny loose bit of Valvatorez’s glove with his teeth. Valvatorez’s eyes narrowed, almost fascinated as he watched Fenrich pull the glove off his hand in such a fashion.

Fenrich jerked his head to the side to be rid of the fabric, his eyes locked on the vampire’s as his lips descended along his fingers. Soft kisses—so soft unexpectedly, his Fenrich—were peppered down toward his palm and further to the inside of his wrist. All the while golden eyes were on his, and Valvatorez could feel his breath wanting to seize as he was caught in both grip and those eyes.

Fenrich pulled away from Valvatorez’s hand, giving a long, quiet sigh as he led that hand to his face to press against his cheek. Skin to skin at last, the warmth of his lord’s hand matching the heat radiating off his face, but in that moment Fenrich felt elated. How many years had it been since he recognized his desire, and now he could finally obtain it? Even just the touch of Valvatorez’s hand eased that ache some, soothed away that burden he had shouldered when he decided to hide it. Despite his eagerness before Fenrich took a moment to lean into Valvatorez’s hand and enjoy the simple, tiny pleasure found there. Right then, more than ever, they were far beyond master and servant… going beyond just mere comrades. He could hardly stand the transition.

Valvatorez was mesmerized by the sight, the way Fenrich’s lips pulled into such a subtle but genuine smile. A look he saw so rarely, one that was so raw it left him a little dazed. When was the last time he saw Fenrich so sincerely happy? When it struck just how rare that was, a heaviness permeated Valvatorez’s chest. For all his bluster and speeches of promises, Valvatorez failed in the most critical duty of being a master, a comrade.

But that was going to end. Silently Valvatorez made another promise, to himself and Fenrich: he was going to see that smile far more often now.

He hated to do it, but Valvatorez pulled his hand away from Fenrich gently. For a split moment another look flit over Fenrich’s eyes—a sort of pain, an odd look of expectance—and it only made that heaviness worse. To ease both of them Valvatorez kissed him again, shifting closer, making it apparent his mind had not changed. This time when he pulled away, he saw a gratefulness in those golden eyes. Perhaps, with time and attention, Fenrich would come to expect this rather than think he was dreaming, or that he had to be thankful for something so basic as affection.

Valvatorez rid himself of his other glove. He was about to begin with his cloak when Fenrich’s hands caught his own, making the vampire pause. He should have known.

He knew well the words Fenrich would mutter. “Please, my Lord… allow me.” He watched as Fenrich raised his hands to kiss the back of them, giving him such an imploring look.

How could he say no? “As you wish,” Valvatorez murmured, giving him a smile in return. The heaviness was further lifted when Fenrich returned the look, and when his hands were released Valvatorez draped his arms lazily over Fenrich’s shoulders so he could busy his hands with the silvery mane instead. He didn’t have to make it easy.

It wasn’t much of an impediment, Fenrich’s hands were just slow and appreciative as he slowly ran them over Valvatorez’s back and sides. To think he’d see his Valvatorez in less was beyond exciting. Piece by piece they were taking down the usual walls and laying bare to each other. A closeness no one else but Fenrich could have with him, the thought of it making his tail twitch as his hands soon sought the fastenings of both coat and cloak. Fingers carefully, respectfully, unbuckle clasps and undo buttons until Valvatorez had to pull away, his arms falling to his sides so Fenrich could be allowed the full pleasure of carefully pushing the cloth down his arms, watching with obvious delight as even more layers were shed. The fabric lost its usual magical quantities once it was removed from Valvatorez’s body, becoming nothing but a black and red pool of cloth on the floor and already long forgotten by them both.

Neither of them were large men, but this close Valvatorez realized just how small he truly was now. Was he not broader at one point? Perhaps moreso than Fenrich was? His mind meant to wander, to think of memories, but Fenrich’s hands were already beginning to unbutton the white shirt. It was only fair, given Fenrich was so easily made topless. Not that it were difficult…

Valvatorez leaned back, hands on Fenrich’s knees as he watched his hands. So slow and careful, but not in such a way that made him feel dainty. No, he could tell Fenrich was savoring each passing second, each feeling of a button being slipped through its respective hole, exposing more pale skin. In truth so was Valvatorez, the warmth of Fenrich’s fingers slipping past the fabric and pulling the shirt off him was an exhilarating sort of feeling. It reminded him vaguely of old times, of old hunting habits, of something else warm and inviting.

He felt his eyes narrowing and Valvatorez pushed off Fenrich’s knees to get closer, his arms seeking to wrap around the taller demon’s neck and pull him into a kiss. Fenrich was all too happy to comply, melting into the touch as Valvatorez took the lead. That unique taste on Valvatorez’s tongue filled Fenrich’s senses, keenly aware of the slight fishiness to it, but finding it still alluring besides. His own arms go around the vampire, holding him close, and Valvatorez leaned a bit more of his weight against him. Fenrich could recognize the silent command, and carefully he lowered them down, his back soon resting on his mattress. Lord Val was so small, weighing almost nothing… it was almost distressing, but the sensation was quickly drowned in the realization his lord was on top of him, kissing him, wanting him. A low whine left Fenrich, and Valvatorez pulled away from the kiss to look him over.

The werewolf meant to rectify his mistake, but Valvatorez just shook his head, indicating silence. He pried his arms free from under Fenrich, pushing off his chest to sit up, looking down at the lovely creature under him. Fenrich’s hands rested at Valvatorez’s hips, a barely there pinkness at his cheeks as the vampire’s eyes swept over him. For several silent minutes Valvatorez admired his servant, his soon to be lover, from the locks of moonlight to the golden orbs and the sculptured perfection that sported such finery. Maybe he was being too lyrical, but the more Valvatorez felt him and enjoyed his gazes, falling deeper into this, the more he realized really just how much of a perfect demon Fenrich really was for him.

Valvatorez smiled, the pink in Fenrich’s cheeks worsening but he still smiled back. Indeed, Fenrich was simply the perfect one for him. Conniving, manipulative, yet loyal and ever steadfast… noble to a fault as well.

Fingertips trailed over Fenrich’s chest, tracing mindless intricate patterns over his skin. “Fenrich…” Valvatorez muttered, watching as the other’s eyes sharpened to attention. “How long?”

“My lord?”

He traced a little sardine over Fenrich’s heart. The werewolf found the foolishness endearing. “How long can I have you?” Valvatorez clarified. “Not just tonight for coupling, of course… but for…”

Fenrich shifted his arms so he could push himself to a more upright position, those arms soon wrapping around Valvatorez’s waist. He leaned in closer, their foreheads pressed together. “As long as the moon shines, my lord.” Fenrich answered, his voice soft and honest. Only for these moments, only for Valvatorez. “You’ve had me since that first night we shared that vow. It’s only grown stronger.”

Valvatorez stared at him, the resolve and finality in the werewolf’s eyes. He meant that. Fenrich did a lot of lying, carefully placed words and vague meanings. But here he recognized raw intensity, the veils of deception stripped away. Fenrich had tried to deceive his lord a few times, all for his own good, but here this close he only deserved the truth.

For once Valvatorez found himself lost for words. How to respond properly to that? “I accept.” Was the best he could come up with, and it seemed to be enough. Fenrich closed that last bit of distance between them, his open lips covering Valvatorez’s and entreating him to another taste.

Fenrich raised one hand up, fingers beginning to undo the buckle that Valvatorez wore over his neck. It was more to keep them even that Valvatorez reached for the bandages Fenrich wore around his neck, loosening the cloth and beginning to tug and peel them away. The choker was removed far quicker than the bandages, and Fenrich pulled away from Valvatorez’s lips.

Anticipation spiked even before Fenrich moved. Valvatorez knew exactly where he was going, and once Fenrich’s lips touched his neck he couldn’t resist a shiver. Necks were such an alluring, appetizing part of any body; to have his own exposed and touched so intimately was borderline taboo. Fenrich’s lips trailed the lightest of kisses over Valvatorez’s pale skin, sending more shivers down his spine, causing him to lean closer into Fenrich’s embrace. As Fenrich’s lips went lower toward his collar, Valvatorez could feel heat beginning to build in him, between them. His fingers tug at Fenrich’s bandages, finally pulling them off and aside, almost expecting scars. Yet Fenrich’s skin was nearly immaculate, and Valvatorez ran his fingertips over the curve of Fenrich’s neck as he leaned back, letting the werewolf kiss further down. He felt over tiny bumps—remnants of scars still healing and nearly complete. When he looked to see where, he realized he knew that spot. A brief memory of heat, nothing so close as this of course, but just enough to rile him. The memory carried with it a taste, a sensation of fangs piercing through skin. For just that moment, Valvatorez could vividly taste the salt of sweat, and then the long forgotten tartness of werewolf blood.

His lips pressed firmly together, even as Fenrich went on undisturbed. He was beginning to kiss back up, working his lips over the other side of Valvatorez’s neck. The nearly ticklish feeling wasn’t helping. Halfway up Fenrich’s tongue slide a hot, wet trail to Valvatorez’s ear and made the smaller man shudder. His lips parted, letting a heated gasp escape him; a sharp inhale of colder air doing nothing. Fenrich’s hands were soon all over him, feeling every bit of skin he could comfortably reach before eventually dipping his fingers toward Valvatorez’s belt. Perhaps he should have found the eagerness exciting, but Valvatorez’s eyes were fixated on Fenrich’s supple neck, the sounds of his breaths at his ear and the feeling of lips and tongue working over Valvatorez’s own skin.

Briefly he wondered if it were a ploy, but the thought was immediately dismissed. Fenrich wanted him, of course all clothing was going to be removed. The memory of the one time kept replaying in his mind, only worsening when Fenrich nipped at his ear. More than anything Valvatorez wanted to let himself dive into this heat they were creating, to forget everything else and focus solely on his lovely Fenrich. But even now he could feel himself resist and restrain himself. He could not completely indulge. He could not completely enjoy. No matter how perfect Fenrich was, how much Valvatorez wanted him… he promised.


End file.
